Wait For Me
by freakanatomy
Summary: Ashley reflects on her time together with Spence and how much she misses her. Song fic


SON doesn't belong to me neither does the characters

Short song fic I had in my head and I had to get it out.

* * *

Wait For Me

I miss her so much. She is across the other side of the world tucked up in bed all alone and I am here. I am here in a fringing tour bus, going to another city in another unknown country. I never knew I would hate touring. I always thought I would love it. There would always be another city with another girl or even boy for that matter. I thought it would be all glitz and glimmer. How I was mistaken, its blood sweat and a lot of tears.

On my first tour was where everything changed. I loved the first two weeks. The constant travel, the different girls and the odd boy that help be release to some unwanted tension every once in a while. But after a while you got lonely. That when I met her. She was at one of my concerts. Not one of the sold out arenas concerts just one of the small student union concerts I do every now and then. She was in the front row with what looked like her boyfriend. I can remember singing one song about how I was waiting for love and I just stared at her all the way though and she did the identical to me. I lost myself in those blue eyes. The blue eyes that was as deep as the ocean but as clear as the sky. That was one of the many reason why I feel in love with her.

After that gig I hung out with the audience like I sometimes do. I remember going up to the bar and starting to talk to her. I can't remember what she said but I remember the feeling. Hope and love. It was like love was pouring out of her. I somehow managed to persuade her to ditch her boyfriend and come hang with me. And that all we did was hang out . When she had to leave I kissed her cheek and let her walk out of my life.

I thought that would be the last time I saw her but I was wrong a year later I found her again. I found the one person I longed for on those lonely nights on the road. I literally ran it to her. I was running from the paparazzi when I fell on her. I was getting up to said sorry when I caught her eyes and I knew who she was. I remember she glanced behind me and tugged me in to the nearest alley and whispered" kiss me" she looked out of the alley way and I knew what she was doing. She was help me hide from the paps. So I did it. I kissed her.

And my God what a kiss, the best first kiss I had ever experienced It was nothing exciting no tongues and minable touching but it was like something inside me exploded and I knew she was it for me, she was it a year ago and wasn't going to let her get away this time. She pulled away but I said I let her go once and I wasn't going to let her go again and I didn't.

I tried to hide my relationship with her from the paparazzi but it didn't work out so well. The public knew I was gay but I never let any pictures of me with a girl get out but on one night we weren't careful enough. It was just an ordinary night. Just me and Spence walking on the beach in LA and we stopped to share a kiss. And well there were paparazzi there and they that caught us. The next day it was everywhere. I had to issue a statement to say she was my girlfriend and to try and get them to leave us alone. Of cause they did no such thing, in fact they did the opposite.

Everywhere we went we was followed. It became so bad I had to employ bodyguards to project my girlfriend. Well after a while she had an enough and left. I could blame her. She dissevered a normal life and she couldn't get that from me. So a let her go.

She returned one night at one of my concerts to say she couldn't live without me. We have been inseparable ever since. Well that was until a year ago when I had to start doing this world tour. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave her but she insisted I went. So I did. I tried to persuade her to come up some times but she always says no. I know she say's no because if she came up we wouldn't leave hotels rooms or the tour bus. So I settle for phone calls every night. Every night no matter the time differnece we talk to other. We never say good bye we just fall asleep to each other's breathing.

This is my last day on the tour then I have a break for a mouth then I am back on the road again. I decided to end this stretch of the tour in LA because I wanted to see her again. I sent her tickets for the concert. It a big one at the Staples centre that probably why I haven't seen her yet. I get my cue to get on stage. I look into the crowd and she there front and centre. She's the first person I see and my god she hasn't changed one single bit. Her blonde hair still looks as smooth as it was a year ago her blue eyes are still capable to see right through me. I walk up to the microphone and belt out all my songs. I walk off stage when I hear shouting for an encore. I always give encores.

I walk up to the microphone again this time with an acoustic guitar.

"So I am going to slow this one down... this is for you" I say in to the crowd she knows I am talking to her and I belt out the lyrics never diverting my gaze.

You are not alone tonight  
Imagine me there by your side  
It's so hard to be here so far away from you  
I'm counting the days till  
I'm finally done  
I'm counting them down, yeah, one by one  
It feels like forever till I return to you  
But it helps me on those lonely nights  
It's that one thing that keeps me alive

Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently

No one else knows the feeling inside  
We hang up the phone without saying goodnight  
Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home  
It's never been easy to say  
But it's easier when I've gone away

Knowing that you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Knowing I'm not there for you  
Makes it so hard to leave  
What I'd give  
What I'd do  
Anything to get me home to you  
And this time I'll stay

And you wait for me  
Ever so patiently  
Yeah, you're everything I've ever dreamed of having and  
It's everything I need from you just knowing that you wait for me

I place my guitar on the floor and walk of the stage. I get claps on my back as I walk to my dressing room. I open the door and there she is.

My angel waiting for me.

How did she get here before me?

Her lips are on mine in a blaze.

I am so glad see waited for me to get back home.

* * *

Hope you liked please review.

Song – wait for me – Theory of a Dead Man


End file.
